Just Friends
by SwayingTrees
Summary: Hello! This is my first Fanfiction if you don’t count me helping my friends, I hope you enjoy! This is a Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction, mostly Marichat, but there will be Ladynoir and Adrienette. There may be Ladrien, but this is only the beginning so how would I know. There’s a twist though; It’s a soulmate AU! I’ll Explain in the intro (first chapter)
1. Intro

Hello! This is my first Fanfiction, if you don't count me helping my friends, I hope you enjoy! This is a Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction, mostly Marichat, but there will be Ladynoir and Adrienette. There may be Ladrien, but this is only the begining so how would I know. There's a twist though; It's a soulmate AU! I'll Explain in the intro (first chapter)


	2. Soulmate AU Explanation

Ok, so this is the soulmate stuff-

-Everyone gets/has a soulmate when they reach the age of 17

-If your soulmate were to draw on themselves, it would also show up on you. (only starts when both you and your soulmate both turn 17)

-If you and your soulmate touch in an intimate way (kissing, holding hands, hugging, *cough-cough* the devil's tango) everything written disappears and is replaced with an infinity sign

-These infinity signs only appear on a pearson's right wrist and have a slight silver glow to them when soulmates are touching

-The infinity sign stays for another 20 minutes after the moment is over and then their skin turns completely clear

-Names cannot show up when writing on yourself after you get your soulmate so that it is more challenging for you to find each other (and the story would be 10 times shorter if this wasn't the case)

-Ex. Let's say your soulmate draws a smiley-face on the back of their left hand, that drawing would then appear on the same spot on you. Once you and your soulmate holdhands or do anything else that I mentioned above, the smiley face will disappear from your hand and an infinity sign with a slight silver glow to it will go on your right wrist. 20 minutes after the moment, you look down at your hand and wrist and nothing is written on either if them.

**If it is too confusing, hopefully it will make more sense as the story goes on. If you have any suggestions for how to make this easier to understand, then please leave a review to help me out! Thanks!**


	3. What's On Your Arm?

**Okay, so I'm going to try and change the POVs as frequently as possible, I'll have the POV in the beginning of each chapter, if it changes in the middle of the chapter, you will know. This chapter deals with a bit of a sensitive topic, so this also has a trigger warning. Also, a lot of the ideas I have on here are from either headcanons I have seen on tumblr, or comics that I have seen online.****I don't own anything from Miraculous Ladybug, unless Thomas Astruc would like to give me some rights. Enjoy!****-**

_Adrien/Chat Noir_

"Just talk to her kid!" Plagg yelled in my ear as I paced around the room.

Tomorrow's Marionette's 17th birthday, when she can start trying to communicate with her soulmate through drawings on her skin, and I want to talk to her about it, as a friend, but she won't talk to me and clearly doesn't like me, so how am I supposed to talk to her?

"That's the problem, Plagg, I can't talk to her, she hates me! She can't even get a complete sentence out while talking to me!"

I heard Plagg whisper something under his breath, but I couldn't quite understand what it was.

Plagg sighed, "Listen kid, she can't get a complete sentence out in front of _you_, but you know who she _can_ get a complete sentence out in front of?"

I pondered it for a minute. Alya? Well yeah, but she would tell her I asked. Nino? She talks to him, but it would be weird coming from him, I mean he's dating her best friend.

Plagg sighed again, "Geez you _are_ dense, I'll let you think, but why do you want to know about her soulmate communication thingy? Do you _like_, her?" Plagg teased.

"Marionette?" I laughed, " Plagg, she's just a friend, my heart still belongs to Ladybug, besides, she clearly doesn't like me like that,"

Plagg gave me a pitiful look and then the answer to Plagg's question came to me. Marionette can't talk to _Adrien_, but she can talk to _Chat Noir_!

Plagg must have seen the light bulb turn on in my head because he gave me an expecting look.

"Plagg, claws out!"

I jumped across the rooftops, eager to get to Mari's house. I felt the wind flowing on my face, giving me the taste of freedom that I was craving for most of my life. It feels like flying. I pictured my lady next to me as I jumped across the rooftops, thinking of us fighting akumas, giving it all we got. Her, and her beautiful blue eyes and dark Raven hair…

I got so caught-up in my thoughts that I almost passed Marionette's house.

I landed on her balcony and knocked on her trap door. After hearing a few things rustling around, the trap door opened. Mari stayed there for a minute her eyes on me when she suddenly got a confused look on her face.

"Hey, Kitty," Marionette's bluebell eyes stared up at me with curiosity, a light blush on her face, she was in her pajamas. The spaghetti strap from her tank-top was falling a little from her shoulder and her dark raven hair was falling from its pigtails, she was hiding her arm behind her back, "What are you doing here?"

"Why hello _purr_inces, I was just stopping by because I heard it was some special lady's birthday is tomorrow," She rolled her eyes at the nickname as I wore my smirk.

"Really? Is it Ladybug's birthday tomorrow?" She plastered a fake thinking face on and tapped her chin mockingly, I shook my head.

"Nuh-uh princess, it's your birthday, and I'm here to celebrate," She gave me another confused look with a small smile.

"Why today and not tomorrow?"

"I couldn't wait," I winked at her and she poked my nose with blush dusted cheeks.

"C'mon in Kitty, I don't want you to get cold."

She moved down from the trap door and let me in.

"What were you doing before I got here?" Those rustling noises _were_ pretty strange, wonder what it was.

_Marionette/Ladybug_

**30 minutes earlier**

"Mari, your birthday's tomorrow, you won't be able to communicate with your soulmate until then!" Tikki tried convincing me to stop but I wasn't planning on it. I took out more of my art supplies and continued painting on my arm.

"Yeah, but Tikki, when I can communicate with them, I want to be able to know who they are, so I'll see this on their arm and then I'll know," I said, more focused on my arm then making sense to her.

"But isn't the fun of it supposed to be in finding your soulmate, and getting to know them _before_ you know their name?"

"Yeah, but I want to know _now_," I whined like a child.

"Marionette," Tikki sighed, "You can do what you want, but that doesn't mean I approve of it!" She gave me a stern look and crossed her arms.

"I'll wash it off in a bit, but I want to finish it now," At this point I had a nice sunset on my arm, I was thinking of painting a silhouette of Chat Noir and me, or Ladybug, looking out at the sunset on a building and observing Paris. I already finished the sunset so the silhouette should be a piece of cake!

"Okay, that means no falling asleep before that, okay Mari?" Now she looked concerned, she really wanted me to enjoy this.

I smiled, "Okay Tikki, I promise, as long as you help me stay awake!" We both giggled as she hugged my cheek. I went back to work in my arm, starting the silhouette of Chat, keeping a picture of him pulled up so I can copy it. I kept my paint brushes and paint spread out all over my desk, not caring if I make a mess.

_It's not like anyone is coming in, mom and dad both fell asleep hours ago,_ I thought.

Right as I finished that thought I heard a knock at my trap door. Tikki and I shared a panicked look and she helped me gather all my paint brushes and put my paints away. Tikki hid and I closed the tab that had the picture of Chat. I opened the trap door with one hand while the other stayed behind my back.

Once it opened, I saw bright green eyes staring back at me. Chat had his usually messy blond hair covering part of his face while a small smirk danced on his lips. _What is he doing here? _

"Hey, Kitty," He was silent for a bit, clearly not paying attention to what I said, I'm not even sure if he heard me, "What are you doing here?"

"Why hello _purr_inces, I was just stopping by because I heard it was some special lady's birthday tomorrow," I rolled my eyes at the nickname as he wore another smirk.

"Really? Is it Ladybug's birthday tomorrow?" I said, clearly sarcastic with a fake thinking face on tapping my chin mockingly, he shook his head, his hair getting even messier.

"Nuh-uh princess, it's your birthday, and I'm here to celebrate," I was grateful he cared but why is he here tonight and not tomorrow?

"Why today and not tomorrow?" I decided to voice my thoughts.

"I couldn't wait," He winked at me and I poked his nose, trying to distract him from my face heating up.

"C'mon in Kitty, I don't want you to get cold." I said, trying to change the topic.

I moved down from the trap door and let him in.

"What were you doing before I got here?"

**Present time**

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I heard rustling noises from inside your room while I was waiting for you to open the trap door,"

"_Ohhhhh, that?_ Pfft, it was no- nothing! Nothing at all!" I said nervously. Chat looked at me with squinting eyes and then glanced down at my arm, his eyes widening.

_Adrien/Chat Noir_

I squinted at Mari. That clearly wasn't true. I started looking around for any clues, and then I noticed it. She's hiding her arm behind her back.

"Marionette, what's on your arm?" I asked sternly, I've heard if people who do this, but I would never suspect her of doing something like that.

She moved her arm further behind her back, "N-nothing!"

_Please tell me Mari, I don't want my thoughts to be true!_ I begged in my mind.

"Mari," I said more calmly this time, "You know I care about you right, you can tell me," She needs to know that someone is here for her.

She looked at me with a confused expression, "O-okay, what does that have to do with my arm?"

"Mari, can I please see your arm, this is serious," She still had a confused expression but slowly and reluctantly showed me her arm. I let out a breath of relief when I saw that it was just a drawing, well more-so a painting.

"I-I didn't want you to see it because it's kind or embarrassing, and-" I took her into a bear hug, squeezing as tight as I could, cutting her off.

"I- I thought you were hurting yourself…" I whispered into her ear.

"What?! Why would I do that?" She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"I-I don't know," I said avoiding eye contact, "I thought, maybe Chloe got to you, or-or Alya and you got into a fight, or the boy you like didn't like you back, or-or maybe I did something," She sighed when I said the one about the boy and hugged me tighter when I finished completely. We stayed like that for awhile, I breathed in her scent. She smelled good, like flowers. She smelled a bit like my mother to be honest. It was comforting. We both started to relax into the hug. She was the first one to break it. I looked at her face and saw that there were tear streaks on it.

"Princess, what's the matter, why were you crying?" I asked, slowly reaching out and wiping a fresh tear from her eye. She didn't pull away so I left my hand there, careful not to get my claws in her eyes.

"Well, some of the stuff you said _was_ true, but I would never hurt myself over it, Chat. And, when you said one of the things, it made me think, that's all," She sniffled, resting her face in my hand.

"_That's all?_ Princess, if it was enough to make you cry, I want to hear about it." I said with a small smile, I gave her a look that could've made her know I was Adrien.

"There is a boy, Chat, but he'll never like me the way I like him, heck, I love him." I felt a piece of myself break. _That's weird_, I thought, _I think of Mari as a friend, why did it hurt when she said? I must be sad for her, yeah, thats it._

"Can I ask who, Princess? It might make it easier to talk about." I smiled at her reassuringly. She looked down, fiddling with her fingers.

"A- Adrien, Adrien A- Agreste." I was in shock. My heart was fluttering like crazy, but why? _I only like Mari as a friend, right? My heart belongs to my lady, right?_

"You only like him because he looks pretty and he's rich, right? He's not even cool if you get rid of that stuff," I said with a bit of a sad expression. _I thought she was only one of my fans…_ She looked at me with an offended look on her face.

"What! Of course not! Adrien is one of the kindest, funniest, nicest, smartest, sweetest, and most caring people I have ever met! He cares about others and would do anything for his friends! I would trust him with my _life_. Heck, he even got upset when _Chloe_ left, and Chloe is despicable. I don't know how someone could say such things about him." She ended with a huff, her face turning as red a Nathaniel's hair, maybe even darker. Her eyes went wide as she looked at me.

I chuckled, my face getting a little red as well.

"You really like him, huh?" She looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Chat, please don't tell anyone, it would be a _disaster_ if he found out I liked him!"

"Why?" _He already knows_, I thought.

"I don't want him to think I'm weird, or a stalker, or one of his crazed fans,"

"He doesn't Princess, I can promise you that," I said to her with a sweet smile.

"How?" She asked me with wide eyes.

"How what?"

"How can you promise me that?"

"Princess, you have to trust me, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay,"

"Now, " I said clapping my hands together, "Let's move away for the sappy stuff and do some fun birthday stuff, also, I want to see that painting on your arm Princess!" I said, reaching out to her arm. She giggled, pulling away.

"No way Kitty, I need to wash this off!" She ran over to her sink and wiped off her artwork. I watched silently, thinking about what had just happened. Once she was finished, she turned around with a smile on her face.

"Let's get to celebrating!" I said to her as she grabbed her laptop looking for some movies. When she first turned it on, I saw a picture of me, Chat Noir, _wonder if that had to do with her painting._

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Hope it was enjoyable, sorry it took so long to update, I was in a tough spot, still kinda am, but hopefully Ill be able to update more often. Please stay tuned for more chapters, I an working in the second chapter now, stay awesome!****~Swaying Trees**


	4. Sleeping on Marionette's

**Hi guys! Swaying Trees here, once again, sorry for taking a while to update, like I said in the previous chapter, still in that tough spot. Now moving away from that, I'm going to answer some of those questions that you guys had for me in the info. Here we go (if you don't want to read the QA, skip to the not bold text to go straight to the story!)-**

**A guest asked: _"What if a heart sign shows up when you are with someone you could be happy with but is not your soulmate I got this idea from another fanfiction."_**

**I love this idea! And I'm pretty sure I read this fanfic too! I thought about this when I was writing this, but I don't know if I should do it. I would, but I don't want to be too similar, I believe the fanfic is Finding My Rose, by @Futuregirl243. I made this fanfic hoping for it to stand out. But thank you for your suggestion!**

**@Guineapiggirl60 asks: _"...if you cut yourself, will it show up on your soulmates arms?" _**

**I have been thinking about this one a lot since you commented about it. I think maybe your soulmate would get phantom pain or get the scars from it (It's a yes to your second question, just please give me credit and recommend my work!). Thank you for this question!**

**That's it for the QA, if you have any other questions, I would be happy to answer them! This chapter has some suggestive moments, so innocent cinnamon rolls, LEAVE, but if you're not an innocent cinnamon roll, continue on. As mentioned previously, I do not own Miraculous, but if Thomas would like to give me some free ownership I wouldn't mind… ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Adrien/Chat Noir_

After about 3 hours of me and Marionette watching movies, we ended up drinking hot chocolate and eating popcorn, how? I have no clue. As Mari and I were sitting there watching our movie, The Kissing Booth, (Mari's choice, not mine) I got a little distracted. At first, it was the fact that I thought I saw a big beetle thing flying around. I told Mari, and she just said I was probably just tired. Then she let me rest my head on her legs while she had her hand in my hair. Originally, I was paying attention to the movie, but then I started to focus on her hand. It felt _amazing_ on my head. Her nails were massaging my skull, and it just-

I felt a rumbling in my throat.

_Oh no._

_Oh, please no._

_I. Freaking. Purred._

Mari paused the movie and turned to look at me, a smirk dancing on her lips.

"Did you just….," she pauses, clearly trying to hold in a laugh. I feel my face heat in embarrassment. "_Purr_?" she looks at me quizzically.

"No!" I say a little too quickly to be believable.

"You so did!" I can't help but hide my face in shame, my hands covering my face. And then I feel it again. Marionette put her hands back on my head, the same way she did before, but _better?_ The rumbling starts again in my throat.

Mari starts giggling while scratching my head. It does feel really good…

"P-_purr_inc-cess?" I stutter out.

"Yes, Kitty?" she says with a giggle.

"W-Why a-are you d-doing that?" More rumbling comes out of my throat, I want her to keep going, but this is really embarrassing, especially since she told me about her love for me, well _Adrien_, a little over 3 hours ago.

"Because I like that you're that comfortable around me," She says with a smile. _No wonder all the guys in school like her, her smile could cure a disease._ "Kitty, you can relax if you want, I was hoping to go to bed soon anyway," she rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand.

"O-Okay," Even more rumbles are coming out of my throat.

Mari removes her hand from my head. I lift my head from her lap as she moves the laptop, putting it to the side as she goes back into her bed. She lies down and pats the spot next to her, I happily go over there, putting my head on her stomach, blushing slightly. She giggles and I can feel the vibrations of her laughs from where I lay. She puts her hand back onto my head, this time scratching behind my cat ears. I started purring again, but this time, I was more relaxed.

I closed my eyes and relished in her scent and her amazing handy work, slowly drifting away from reality.

_Marionette/Ladybug_

**The Next Day…**

I wake up to see a certain cat on my-

_Holy crap._

_Chats just sleeping on my boob._

I feel heat rush up my neck. His hair is ten times messier, I'm surprised his transformation didn't wear away, _hope his kwami's okay. _

Chat starts moving around a little.

_Adrien/Chat Noir_

I don't remember my pillow being this _squishy_. It's pretty comfy though. I move my head more into my pillow, my chin resting on it and my head facing up. I started attempting to grab it and put my hands under it, but the rest of it doesn't feel like what my head is on. It feels almost like- skin? I slowly open my eyes, locking them with bright bluebell ones…

_Holy cow._

_I'm sleeping on top of Marionette's…_

My eyes widen as I come to my realization.

"I am _so, so, so_ sorry Marionette!" I shout, jumping away from her as if she had a bad case of cooties. My face heats up, probably as bright as Ladybug's suit.

"I-It's okay, you couldn't do anything about it right?" Marionette gives me and awkward smile and shrugs. Her face is also pretty bright, _not as bright as mine though._

"I should probably go, I'm not supposed to be out of the house anyway," I start to leave but feel a tug on my arm.

"Chat," Marionette isn't looking at me in the eyes, probably still embarrassed about our earlier encounter, "Can you at least help me clean up?" she looks up again, her head tilting a little, a smirk making its way onto her mouth. I take notice of her appearance. Her hair is all messed up, still in it's ties, but a few hairs are out. Her half-lidded eyes are looking at up at me, her lips-

"Chat?" I come out of my trance, looking at her, my eyes wide.

"Yes?"

"Can you help clean up?" She gestures to the rest of the room. Our hot, probably cold by now, chocolate is still on the table. Tissues from a sad movie we watched are on her desk. Popcorn is all over her floor.

"Yeah, I'll help, I just need to use the bathroom real quick, okay?" I just remembered about Plagg, he's been in the miraculous for a long time now.

"Okay, the bathroom is-"

"I know, I ran into there when my lady and I were fighting Troublemaker," I smirk.

I didn't go into the bathroom during the Troublemaker battle, but she wasn't there, so how would she know. I dash into her houses bathroom, actually remembering where it was from when we were practicing for the gaming competition.

"Plagg, claws in," I say the second I close the door, my back against it.

"Kid, where's my cheese?" Plagg asks as I take his camembert out of my pocket. I hand it to him. "And where are we?"

I rub the back of my neck, feeling a blush creep its way onto my face

_Why am I blushing?_

"Marionette's…"

"Wait… _you didn't_-" My eyes widen as I realize what Plagg is thinking.

"_No!_ We didn't do anything like that, we just fell asleep, I swear!"

Plagg mumbles under his breath, "Well there goes all my fanfiction…" he sighs, I just blink at him.

"Y-Your _what_?"

Plaggs eyes widen as he looks at me, "No-Nothing, heh,"

"Listen Mister-"

_Marionette/Ladybug_

**Right after chat goes into the bathroom**

After Chat closes the door to the bathroom, Tikki flies out of her hiding place.

_I don't remember him ever leaving to the bathroom after or while we fought Troublemaker... _I thought

"I hope Plagg's okay," I say, stearing away from those thoughts and looking towards Tikki.

"_Pfff_, Plagg? He's fine, as long as he has cheese, and if Chats smart, he'll already have some on him,"

"We're really going to put that much faith in Chat?" I question, I know he's not stupid, but he doesn't always think ahead for some things.

"Trust me, he's smarter than you think," Tikki winks at me and starts flying towards the bathroom. "I heard that you're parents went shopping and will probably be out for a while,"

I yawn, following her, "What time is it?"

"Nine," she sits in front of the door of the bathroom.

"Tikki," I whisper yell, "_What are you doing_?!"

"Shhh, I'm listening, you can join if you want," Tikki doesn't even look at me and puts her head against the door.

_If you can't beat 'em, join 'em,_ I think to myself as I sit and put my ear against the door, listening to everything that can be said.

"Kid, where's my cheese?" I hear a muffled voice say.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!****~Swaying Trees**


	5. Party Checking- Part 1

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! You hopefully know the drill by now, I'm sorry to say that I do have life stuff going on so, sorry for the delay in the update. I only got one question, so I have to answer it as an apology.**

**A guest asked: ":wHeRe'S tHe NeXt ChApTeR?"**

**The next chapter is right here! I will hopefully have a more fluent updating schedule soon!** **Not only that,but t****his chapter is hopefully going to be long to try to make up for lost time! If you want, you can read back in case you forgot what happened. I had to do some stuff for this chapter to be "realistic"; so you better enjoy it.**

**So, I realized that I have been spelling Marinette wrong, I'm not gonna change the previous chapters, but I will try to spell it correctly from here on out. Anyway, innocent cinnamon rolls be warned, there are some things that are suggestive in this chapter, but hopefully it might fly over your heads. As I have said previously, I do not own any parts of Miraculous, but if Thomas wants no give me some ownership for free, I would be open to it, *wink-wonk*. And now….**

**ON WITH MARINETTE'S BIRTHDAY!**

* * *

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**After Plagg mentions his remarkable fanfiction**

My eyes widen after I hear what Chat's kwami said, I look towards Tikki, my face is as hot as the Sahara.

"Tikki?" She looks at me and does a nervous laugh.

"Um- yeah, Plagg is- is really w-weird, right? Heh, heh..." If she could sweat, I think she would be sweating. She wasn't even making eye contact. I started to get up.

"Well... I'm done, and I'm going back in my room; you can keep listening if you want," I wasn't even going to look at the door, but I knew Tikki was following me.

"Marinette!" She whisper-yelled, "Don't you want to keep listening?"

"Tikki," I looked at her, "I don't want to know what Chat has to say about his kwami writing fanfiction about us," I shivered.

"Oh, ok, do you want to test out your soulmate communication thingy?"

I nodded at her and found a marker. I took the cap off using my teeth, putting my arm out so I had an open surface to write on. The second I put a dot on my arm, I heard Chat open the bathroom door. I looked up at him, the cap still in my mouth, my eyes wide from surprise.

He looked down at me, (I was sitting on the floor) then to the marker cap in my mouth. He shook his head slightly.

"Impatient, aren't we _Purr_incess?" he chuckled lightly.

"Whaa? No… jush tesing ut ot," the cap was still in my mouth as I said this to him, he started laughing. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Once he sobered up, he looked back at me, "Princess, what time were you born?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, _I really just want to get back to my arm_, "Hen hurty hoo pm, wha?"

"Well, has anyone told you that you need to wait until the time you were born?" He raised an eyebrow back, smirking.

I shook my head. He still had that annoying know-it-all look on so I did the best thing I could think of:

_I spit the cap at him._

It didn't hit him, but it was _so_ close.

He fell back in surprise, laughing. I walked over to him and looked down, shaking my head.

"M-mari, are you t-trying to kill me?" He said in between laughs.

"Not yet," I smirked.

He shook his head and got up, still laughing a little. "Any idea what time it is?"

I shook my head and then took my phone out, "Nine fifteen, my parents are out for a bit so you can stay as long as you want until they come back,"

"Ok, but I think I may go princess, I shouldn't have stayed the night in the first place," he started to climb up my loft bed. _Wow, that hurt a bit._

"Chat?" He stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"You said you would help me clean up," I gave him the stink eye.

"Oh, yeah that," He sighed and headed down. He started to help me pick up our mess, beginning with picking up all his tissues. I moved my laptop, turning off that stupid movie, The Kissing Booth, that Chat so desperately wanted to watch with me. I chuckled as I saw him eat a piece of leftover popcorn that was on my couch. He picked up another piece up and through it at me, I caught it, obviously.

Once my room was nice and clean and there was no evidence of our movie night, Chat climbed up the stairs that led to my bed and opened my trapdoor. I followed him to say goodbye, and he was gone. _He must be in a rush, didn't even say happy birthday_, I thought.

_Plagg_

**After Chat and Plagg have a talk about the fanfiction**

"You know," I said trying to change the subject, "You are probably the first Chat Noir who doesn't flirt with everyone,"

Adrien looked stunned, "Really?"

"Yeah, the only people you do flirt with are Ladybug and Marinette," _Who are the same freaking person!_ I wanted to say, but my sugarcube wouldn't let me live if I did.

"I guess you're right Plagg!" He said proudly, putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest, "That just means I'm loyal,"

"Adrien, you're still flirting with more than one person," I sighed, _this kid_...

"Yeah, but that's better than all of Paris,"

I shrugged, "I guess so," We were quiet for a second or two, but then I thought of something else, "Why do you flirt with those girls, you know- I prefer my camembert over a girl anyday,"

He shook his head, "Plagg, girls smell better than cheese, and we've had this conversation before, haven't we?"

I ignored his last comment, "But cheese tastes better than girls,"

"You don't know that," he mumbled.

"Neither do you," I mumbled back.

_Adrien/Chat Noir_**Following the earlier events **

I didn't have any response to Plagg, so we just sat in silence for a bit. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward silence- more just, 'I don't know what to say and neither do you,' silence. When I was about to break the silence, I got a call.

"Father," I sighed and looked up at Plagg. I put the phone up to my ear, "Hello Father,"

"Adrien," He said sternly, "Natalie tried bringing you breakfast but your door was locked, you need to unlock your door,"

"Yes Father, sorry- I was… I was taking a shower," I lied.

"Remember you have two photo shoots today at 10:30am to 5:00pm and 8:00pm to 10:15pm, be out of your room ready by then,"

"Yes Father, sorry again,"

He hung up, not saying goodbye, as usual. Plagg looked at me with a sad look in his eyes, I smiled, though it wasn't that realistic.

"Plagg, claws out," I whispered under my breath.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Marinette on the floor, a cap to a marker in her mouth, and, what I'm assuming, the marker that belongs to that cap, held to her arm. I shook my head, she always has some way of cheering me up, she's such a good friend.

"Impatient, aren't we _Purr_incess?" I chuckled.

"Whaa? No… jush tesing ut ot," She said,the cap still in her mouth. I started laughing, _just take the damn cap out of your mouth Mari,_

Once I sobered up, I looked back at her, "Princess, what time were you born?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Hen hurty hoo pm, wha?"

"Well, has anyone told you that you need to wait until the time you were born?" I raised an eyebrow right back at her, a smirk plastered on my face. She shook her head.

Before I could process what was happening, she spat the cap at me.

I jumped back in surprise, landing on the floor. The cap didn't hit me, but I felt it go past my face. I started laughing at her response to me _being correct_ and she walked over to me on the floor, looking down and shaking her head.

"M-mari, are you t-trying to kill me?" I said in between laughs.

"Not yet," She smirked.

I shook my head and got up, still laughing a little. "Any idea what time it is?"

She shook her head and took her phone out, "Nine fifteen, my parents are out for a bit so you can stay as long as you want until they come back," _That was a little confusing_

"Ok, but I think I may go princess, I shouldn't have stayed the night in the first place," I started to climb up her loft bed. Father will not be happy if stayed any longer.

"Chat?" I stopped and looked at her, curiosity flowing through me.

"Yeah?"

"You said you would help me clean up," She gave me the stink eye.

"Oh, yeah that," I sighed, climbing off her bed.

_What was I expecting her to say?_

I started by picking up all the tissues, then the hot/cold chocolate that Mari made, attempting to clean up quickly to make it home in enough time for my lie to be believable. I heard the movie that I wanted- I mean, Marinette wanted to watch playing in the background, she must be turning it off.

I moved to our mess of popcorn, finding one on her couch and tossing it in my mouth. I heard Mari chuckle and I threw one at her. She caught it; _That's surprising_.

Once Mari's room was nice and clean and there was no evidence of our movie night, I climbed up the stairs that led to her bed and opened the trapdoor. She followed me and said goodbye, I hugged her and leapt to the nearest rooftop, waving goodbye as I jumped. _I hope Father isn't getting suspicious_, I sighed and continued jumping.

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**A few hours after, 4:49 pm**

"Marinette," My mom called from down stairs, "What time are the girls coming over again,"

I laughed, "5, Ma-ma, same time when you asked 20 minutes ago!"

She came up the stairs to my room, "I know Marinette, it's just I'm so excited for you and your soulmate,"

I chuckled, "We don't even know who they are yet Mama,"

"I know, but I'm just so excited for you!" She exclaimed, practically jumping up and down.

Papa went up next to her, "I remember the conversations your mother and I used to have before I knew who she was," He looked at Mama with love. My mom laughed and whacked his arm lightly, laughing at him.

I smiled at my parents and started to put away my sewing piece.

"Who did you invite again?" Papa asked

"Oh, Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alix all said they would come; I asked Sabrina but she said she couldn't go because Chloe wanted her to do her nails," I rolled my eyes.

"Of course she did," Mama said while she shook her head, "Oh, hun," She looked at my dad, "What time is it?"

He looked down at his watch, "It is, 4:52,"

Right after Papa said that, there was a knock at the door. We all headed downstairs to see who was there.

_Adrien/Chat Noir_

**4:47pm**

"Ughhhh," I plopped down onto my bed face-first.

"Wow kid, that must've been a tough one, huh?" I looked up and Plagg was flying over my head.

"Yeah," I sighed, "This girl was all over me, she tried to follow me into the dressing room, but I was able to out-run her," Plagg shook his head.

"You know what could help you get your mind off it?" He smirked at me.

"What?"

"Crashing a birthday party,"

"That's not gonna happen Plagg, that is Mari's party and she is having it with almost every girl in the class. Which means they're gonna talk about… girl… stuff… " I shivered slightly.

"So? If you crash it they won't," Plagg shrugged

I thought about it for a second, "... I guess it wouldn't hurt, but we are not _crashing_ it. We are _checking it out_," I paused for a second, "And we need to be back soon, I have another photo shoot at 5," I firmly crossed my arms.

Plagg shaked his head,"Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid,"

I shook my head at Plagg and called the magic words. Slowly, green light surrounded me and my black shirt and button up was replaced by a leather catsuit. The mask covered my face, concealing my identity from everyone.

I took a breath and opened my window, leaping out. I jumped across the rooftops, loving the wind in my face. As I was jumping along, I saw a poor elderly woman, crossing the street, drop her things. Her hunched figure couldn't grab the dropped items, so I jumped down as soon as I could and helped her collect her stuff.

"Looking good today, Chat Noir," Her blue eyes glistened as she blew me a kiss and winked. I gave her, her things, nodded, and smiled at her as I continued on with my journey.

Soon enough, I arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery; knocking on the door.

Marinette had explained to me what happened the day she confessed her love to me. She thought I would be weirded out by her being a fan, when in reality, I couldn't be happier. Every time I think of Marinette watching me and my lady fight akumas, I get small butterflies in my stomach, but I don't know why.

Anyway, Mr. Dupain answered the door, giving me a warm hug before I could come in side.

"Marinette!" He briefly looked up stairs and smiled at me, "You didn't tell me you invited a _cat_ to your birthday party," He laughed at his own joke as I smirked.

"She didn't?" I questioned, acting hurt, "That's im_paw_sible," I heard a sigh come from upstairs.

"Please don't start this again," I heard Mari groan.

"But sweety," Tom tilted his head slightly, "Our puns are _purr_fect!"

Mari came down stairs in her normal clothes, shaking her head. "I appreciate the sentiment, but not now," She giggled a bit.

I chuckled and smiled at her; this is going to be a great few minutes.

But I'll be back...

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry about the wait again. Part 2 will be coming soon (hopefully), so stay tooned for that!****~Swaying Trees**


	6. Party Checking- Part 2

Chapter 3 (part 2)

**Hi.**

**I'm really sorry.**

**Here's the "Author Actually Likes to Interact with Viewers" stuff, if you don't want to read it just skip passed the bolded part.**

**A guest said: _"LadyAlya:This is so good and nice that I loved it so much"_**

**Thank you so much for this comment! This was really nice of you to say!**

**WilliamLeonis said: _"you got me on the fishingline i'm now hooked 8D"_**

**Thank you so, so, _so_ much. It's comments like these that encourage me to keep going, I'm sorry for making you all wait so long, I wish I was able to work on this sooner but (as I have mentioned previously-) life stuff is still going on and I'm still dealing with some stuff.**

**I'm so sorry for making you all wait, I'm trying to make this chapter as long as I can manage, I hope you enjoy! And of course, I do not own anything to do with Miraculous, but if someone would want to give me some for free (lookin at you Thomas-)..Just kidding, maybe-**

**Anyway...**

**LET'S GET ON WITH PART TWO!-**

_Marinette/Ladybug_

**After Chat and Tom have a pun battle and Chat leaves because of "Superhero Business(tm)"**

I watched quietly as Chat jumped across the rooftops of Paris, waving to him as I thought to myself.

_Superhero business..? Did we have patrol tonight? No...I remember telling him I wouldn't be able to make it...Akuma!?_

I casually looked out the windows, hoping my parents wouldn't notice my sudden change in mood. I quickly glanced at every civilian and building in sight.

_No… there's no chaos outside…. What superhero business is he referring to..? Maybe-_

As I was thinking, there was another knock at the door.

"Marinette! Go see who is at the door, please," Ma-ma shouted from across the bakery.

"Will do!" I shouted back, walking over to the door as my rushing thoughts calmed down.

I opened the door to reveal my best friend; Alya.

"Hey girl!" Alya grinned as she tugged me into a tight hug. I happily hugged back, grinning as well. "Happy birthday!" She pulled away from the hug and gave me a soft smile before handing me a neatly wrapped gift box.

"Thanks Alya!" I politely took the box and went over to place it on a table; declaring it the Gift Table.

**Couple of minutes later**

Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alix arrived as well, each of them walking in with different gifts. We all went up to my room, bringing up some pastries on a platter with us. Rose and Juleka sat next to each other on my couch while Mylene and Alix sat on either side of them. Alya sat down on my desk chair and I decided to sit on the floor since I let everyone else take the comfortable spots.

We talked for what must've been hours, eating the pastries and watching some movies. Rose and Juleka were practically cuddling as the night went on, but I decided not to say anything about it.

There was a bit of silence and I took the time to check my phone, looking at the time.

_10:20...Adrien got out of his photo shoot five minutes ago.._

I got lost in my thoughts as the others kept talking until there was a loud crash outside. We all jumped and went out on my balcony, looking around for a little bit.

I expected to see an Akuma, but instead saw a mischievous cat crouching on the railing.

"Why hello, _Purr_incess.." He grinned, hopping down quietly.

The other girls gasped and looked at me with wide eyes, I returned the look with a nervous smile.

I didn't tell any of them about my friendship with chat, knowing Alya, she probably would have wanted details and that could give away my identity as Ladybug.

Alya gave me an angry look, "You're friends with _the_ Chat Noir and you didn't tell us!?" I shrugged in response, looking away from her accusing look.

"I'm sorry...I just didn't want you to think I knew who he was.." I mumbled a bit, trying to think of an excuse.

I felt Chat's eyes in the back of my head, the cat being quiet this whole time.

Alya let out a sigh and nodded. "It's okay girl..Just don't keep such awesome things from me..?" I looked back up at her and nodded, smiling a little.

I heard Chat backing away from us, so I turned my head to look back at him.

"I...should probably get going..I'm sorry for troubling you ladies.." He was about to leave before I grabbed his arm, giving him a bit of a 'you better not' look.

He chuckled a bit and shook his head, "..or not.." He smiled at me as he hopped off the railing, giving everyone a little wave.

_Aww he's so cute...-wait, what? Why am I thinking that..Chats just a friend..-_

Chat started to snap in my face, giving me a quizzical look. "You alright, Princess?"

I nodded, a light blush dusting my cheeks. "Y-yeah..I'm alright.."

_What is wrong with you Marinette? Chat is your friend..one of your best friends..you can't be thinking like this! You love Adrien, remember?_

I huffed a bit before turning to everyone, smiling brightly, "Let's all head back inside.."

They all nodded, soon going in one by one, Chat was the last one, walking behind me. He gently tapped my shoulder, looking at me worriedly.

"Are you sure everything is okay, Mari..?"

_That's odd..I don't know if he's ever called me that before…_

"I'm sure, Kitty...just thinking a lot.." I smiled at him reassuringly.

He nodded in return, patting my back a bit before walking in, I followed after him.

Everyone was in the same spots as before, Only this time Chat sat on the floor next to me, grinning like a maniac.

"What's got you so happy..?" I turned to look at him, a small smile making its way onto my face.

_Adrien/Chat Noir_

**10:17pm**

"That photo shoot was frustrating, Plagg.." I looked over at him before flopping down onto the bed and closing my eyes.

"What do you mean..?" I heard Plagg fly over by my head and felt the pillow dip a bit, assuming that he sat there.

"I had to take pictures with this girl and she kept whining about the instructions...constantly saying that _she_ had to be closer to me and that _I_ should do _this_ and she should do _that_…" I let out a groan, wishing I could sink more into my bed.

I heard Plagg move around and opened my eyes to look at him.

He was floating above me, smiling widely.

"I know just what will brighten your mood.." He smiled more, this time more mischievously.

"What..?" I raised a brow.

"Go to Marinette's sleepover!"

"Plagg..I don't know, I slept over last night and that was pretty embarrassing.." I mumbled, my face heating up at the thought.

"Well you don't have to sleep over..you can just hang out there and leave! Or set an alarm so if you do fall asleep you can leave early..!"

"Are you sure Plagg..? You're fine being in the Miraculous for that long..?" Plagg didn't seem to mind this morning, but it might be longer.

"Positive." He grinned.

_Plagg_

I am going to set Adrien up with the girl of his dreams whether he likes it or not.

_Adrien/Chat Noir_

"Ok, thanks Plagg!" My mood got a lot better after that.

I gave Plagg a bunch of Camembert and then muttered the magic words, the green light surrounding me before I jumped out of my window onto a nearby roof.

Ladybug said she wasn't able to patrol today so I just made some quick rounds and went to Marinette's house.

I jumped onto the railing, a flower pot fell but I quickly picked it up and put it back, hoping no one noticed. I crouched casually on the Railing just before Mari walked out, followed by Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alix.

"Why hello,_ Purr_incess.." I grinned, hopping down off the railing as quiet as I could.

All the girls (except for Mari) gasped and looked at her with wide eyes, she smiled nervously.

I'm surprised she didn't tell any of them, especially Alya, about our friendship.

_Wonder why.._

Alya looked really angry...it was kind of scary, "You're friends with _the_ Chat Noir and you didn't tell us!?" Mari shrugged and looked away, I shrunk back a bit, and looked back at Mari, being slightly worried for her.

"I'm sorry...I just didn't want you to think I knew who he was.." My heart fluttered slightly that the thought of Mari wanting to protect my identity and I watched her carefully.

_I feel like she could be lying but I don't know why.._

I made sure to stay quiet, not wanting to anger Alya anymore.

Alya let out a sigh and nodded. "It's okay girl..Just don't keep such awesome things from me..?" Mari looked back up at her and nodded, smiling a little.

I took that as my cue to leave, feeling bad for starting a disagreement between the two girls. I turned around, mumbling a quick goodbye. "I...should probably get going..I'm sorry for troubling you ladies.." I was about to leave before someone grabbed my arm.

I turned my head and looked back to see Mari; her eyes squinted and mouth in a thin line, it was a funny sight but it looked as if she was telling me not to leave.

I chuckled a bit and shook my head, "..or not.." I smiled at Mari as I hopped off the railing, giving everyone a little wave.

I looked back at Mari and noticed that she seemed zoned out. I started to snap in her face, giving her a quizzical look. "You alright, Princess?"

She nodded, a light blush _(?)_ dusting her cheeks. "Y-yeah..I'm alright.."

_That was...different.._

She let out a huff before turning to everyone, smiling brightly, "Let's all head back inside,"

They all nodded, soon going in one by one, I was the last one, walking behind Mari.

_She's acting strange.._

I gently tapped her shoulder, looking at her worriedly. "Are you sure everything is okay, Mari..?"

She smiled at me reassuringly, "I'm sure, Kitty...just thinking a lot.."

I nodded in return and patted her back a bit before walking in, I figured she would follow.

Everyone was sitting everywhere; Alya on the desk chair, Mari on the floor, and everyone else on the couch. I sat next to Mari on the floor, not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable.

I grinned, realizing something that made me ten times happier.

"What's got you so happy..?" I turned to look at Mari, a small smile dancing on her pink-peach lips.

**Present**

"It's just...I realized this is my first sleepover with multiple people.."

They all gasped again as I looked down into my lap, feeling kind of embarrassed.

_Marinette/Ladybug_

"It's your first sleepover?" I looked at chat with wide eyes.

_There's no way...how?_

"Uh..yeah.." Chat was looking down in his lap as he spoke, his hand scratching the back of his head and his foot tapping.

"How..?" Alya asked quietly, her eyes squinting. I could practically see the gears turning in her head.

"I just...I don't ever have the time...you know with superhero stuff and LB.." He mumbled, his face starting to turn slightly red.

_What's that supposed to mean..?_

This time I squinted, my head tilting slightly. "What do you mean by 'with LB'..?" I decided to voice my thoughts.

Chat looked over at me, raising his brow a bit, "Well..Ladybug and I aren't just superhero partners.."

This made everyone else gasp as I squinted even more at Chat.

_Don't start rumors cat.._

"Then what else are you?" Mylene pipped in, watching Chats every move intently.

Chats eyes widened a bit and he sat up, waving his hands around frantically. His face was a much darker red now, "N-No! You ladies are getting the wrong idea..I meant that we're friends too and we have to make time for each other-" He glanced at me nervously before looking back at everyone else.

_That was..strange.._

"My Lady and I are..just friends.." He looked back down, seeming a little sad.

I felt a little sorry, Chat's in love with Ladybug; anyone who knows him would agree. But I don't like Chat like that, I love Adrien.

I lightly put my hand on his back, smiling at him. "I'm sure you guys are great friends.."

"Maybe one day you'll be more!" Alya grinned, being the biggest LadyNoir shipper in history.

Chat and I blushed a dark red. "N-No..she's told me before she likes someone else...and that's not me.." He let out a sigh before shrugging, "But who knows..I might find a girl who likes me for me.." He smiled, glancing at me for a second before looking away quickly.

_What made him do that?_

After a few moments of silence, Alix clapped her hands. "Alright, I've got an idea..why don't we play truth or dare?" She grinned mischievously.

**——————————————————————**

**Hi! Thank you for reading and dealing with my slow schedule, I truly am sorry for how long it took to update and I hope this chapter satisfies you all for now! I'm working on the next chapter already and fingers crossed it will come out soon-**

**Thanks a bunch!-**

**~Swaying Trees**


End file.
